


The Legend of Lio Fotia's Fat Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Other, ass ass baby, clap clap, end my suffering, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a legend in Promepolis, and like in all legends, it has a grain of truth hidden inside it. It also has a shit ton of exaggeration and misinterpretation, but no one cares about those.The legend of the Big Boss is known to all. The songs of his ravenous nature, the raging inferno of his fire, and his fat ass able to bend reality itself with the clap of his cheeks.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Kudos: 9





	The Legend of Lio Fotia's Fat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my docs so here idk take it i don't want it

There is a legend in Promepolis, and like in all legends, it has a grain of truth hidden inside it. It also has a shit ton of exaggeration and misinterpretation, but no one cares about those.

The legend of the Big Boss is known to all. The songs of his ravenous nature, the raging inferno of his fire, and his fat ass able to bend reality itself with the clap of his cheeks.

Galo didn’t want to believe it. He still doesn’t, even when he clears the smoke and finally sees the three figures emerge from the pandemonium of light and when he spots the one in the middle with its unmistakable figure of a hourglass without the upper part, so just with the bottom thick as all time.

“Bend your knee to the Big Ass Boss, master of all worlds,” one of the figures on the sides says. They are not nearly the sheer scope of the Boss, but as Galo’s mind notices, still more thicc than simply thick.

His legs quiver under him, but they hold. “No.”

“Last chance,” the other one says. This one’s thicc meter is barely higher than Galo’s, but then again Galo’s thiccness is nothing like ordinary. That’s why he became a member of Ass Rescue; only the thickest of the thick can rival the thiccness of the Big Ass Boss.

“No,” Galo says, looking at how gravity can’t exactly figure out what to do around that enormous thickness of the Boss’s assbuns. 

“So be it,” says the Boss, and whatever fourth-dimensional chess Galo was playing with them does nothing when the Boss comes closer in a swoosh of flame and reality collapsing in on itself.

_ Clap. Clap. Clap. _

Galo’s kneecaps shatter in an instant; he yells and falls down, his big tits cushioning the fall, but even that can’t help him from feeling the infrasounds of the approaching asscheeks serenading battle songs about the death of the universe. 

“Fool!” Galo can barely hear the voice through the slaps of meat against thick meat as his eardrums start to bleed from too many ass particles in the air (even ass particles obey the laws of physics). “If you do not embrace the ass, the ass will embrace you.”

_ Clap. Clap. CLAP. _

Galo comes up with something brilliant and world-changing, but before he can say it, the Big Ass Boss snaps his fingers and his armor, the only thing strong enough to contain his sheer thiccness, disappears.

And then, the Ass of Asses, devourer of worlds, springs free. 


End file.
